


Kiss Me Thru The Phone

by megaotaku98



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, BOTTOM MINHO, Chan is the best boyfriend, D/s undertones, Established Relationship, M/M, MinChan rise bitch, Minho is also the best boyfriend, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Smut, are any of you surprised by that this is me after all, gratuitous use of kitten, ish he fingers himself, minho is kitten, small use of captain kink, somewhat guided masturbation, this is mostly dialogue, use of third person, we love boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 17:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18211667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megaotaku98/pseuds/megaotaku98
Summary: Minho just missed the sound of his boyfriend's voice.Maybe missed it a little TOO much.





	Kiss Me Thru The Phone

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello hello!!   
> Uh sorry not sorry for making y'all cry in the last fic....I guess no one reads angst cuz it has the least amount of hits of all my fics oof  
> But I'm back to make it up to you! With porn! Yay! pls love me again :')

Vacation time was nice. Minho had dearly missed his parents and feline younger sisters. Plus, they had a new kitten! Dori was an adorable addition to the family and Minho spent almost every moment with her.

But despite missing his family, going back home meant Minho didn't see his bandmates, and he missed them just as dearly. He missed Chan especially, which was understandable with their relationship going down a more romantic and intimate route.

After all, when you go months seeing your boyfriend every day, you’ll miss him when you go back to your childhood home for breaks.

It didn’t help that Minho was listening to the playlist that he and Chan made together, so now he  _ really _ missed him.

Minho looked over at his clock. 10:03 pm. Would Chan be at home, or would he still be at the company? He did like working late to make himself super tired, so then he wouldn’t have any issues falling asleep. But even if he was at the dorm, if Minho called then Chan would surely find an empty room to talk to him.

So Minho unlocked his phone, went to Chan’s contact info, and hit ‘call’.

After about 7 rings, Chan answered with a monotone  _ “hello?” _

“Wow, so little emotion, is that really how you’re gonna greet your boyfriend?” Minho teased, “I’m insulted, Channie.” 

_ “Minho? Shoot, I didn’t look at my caller I.D., my bad.” _

“It’s fine, I was only joking~ what are you doing right now?”

_ “Working on some tracks, you?” _

“Just chilling in my room,” Minho sighed, “it’s cold without you next to me…”

_ “Aw, I’m sorry love, wish I could be there,”  _ Chan replied.

“No, no, don’t feel bad, it’s fine. I wanted to come home in the first place. I just missed your voice, wanna hear about your day.”

_ “Oh, well in that case…” _

As Chan starting talking about going over new dance steps, and what he ate for lunch, Minho listened intently.

As he lost himself in the velvet tone of his boyfriend’s voice, Minho felt a subtle heat start to burn in his lower abdomen.

Oh.

Oh dear.

That certainly wasn’t part of his original plan.

Then again, Chan’s voice was  _ quite _ attractive, rather unfairly so. 

“Oh neat, so what else did you do?” Minho said spurring Chan on to keep talking, as his budding issue got subtly worse. His eyes slid over to his bedside table.

He wondered if he still had that old bottle of lube that he barely used when he still lived at home.

As Chan went into a story about some stupid thing Felix did, Minho slowly slid open the table’s small drawer and peeked inside. Lo and behold, the lube was still there. And judging by the weight of it when Minho picked it up, it was mostly full too.

Dear god, was Minho really going to do this?

Chan paused in his tale, and let out a groan.

_ “Sorry, had to stretch for a moment. Anyways, as I was saying….” _ he continued.

Minho felt his face heat up. That groan wasn’t even remotely sexual, yet he’d felt himself get significantly harder when he heard it.

Guess he was really going to do this.

Thanking his lucky stars that he was wearing loose sweatpants, and had his headphones which left his hands free, Minho silently let out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding, and slowly slid down his pants and underwear, exposing himself. He opened the lube bottle (as quietly as possible), poured a little bit on his hand, wrapped it around his shaft and started to move it. He closed his eyes and focused more on the sound of Chan’s voice.

_ “...so yeah, that was crazy,”  _ Chan said, his story finished,  _ “so what did you do today? Anything interesting?” _

Minho stopped moving his hand to answer, “not really. You said you had a sandwich for lunch right? Was it tasty?”

_ “Very! I had a salad too, they were both delicious.” _

“I bet I’m tastier~”

_ “Well. I mean it’s a different kind of taste. But- yeah, you are.” _

Minho but down on his lower lip to stop himself from whining, that small bit of praise jolting straight down south, while he sped up the pace of his hand.

“Thanks for telling me what I wanted to hear,” he hoped Chan didn’t notice how shaky his voice sounded, “keep going, did you do anything else?”

_ “Ummm….oh! I took a couple of selcas for Instagram.” _

“Send, send! I want to see!”

_ “Hahaha, okay gimme a moment.” _

Minho’s phone buzzed, the notification appearing at the top of the screen. He clicked on it to go to his texts and his breath hitched at the photos Chan had sent.

They weren’t anything out of the ordinary, just a couple cute photos with Chan smiling and doing a hang ten sign.

But Minho was horny and had a hand on his dick, so his eyes were immediately drawn to Chan’s hands.

He loved Chan’s hands….Chan’s fingers….

Quick as lightning, the lube bottle was opened again and Minho was pushing a slicked finger into himself.

He managed to keep enough composure to say, “you're so handsome, how are you real?”

Chan giggled,  _ “thanks love, you're so sweet.” _

“I try~ so what about those tracks you said you were working on?”

Minho pushed a second finger in, ready to further indulge himself in how delicious Chan sounded.

_ “You seem pretty dead set on me doing all the talking today, did you forget that conversations are two-sided?” _

“Mhm, yeah, go on,” Minho said breathily, pumping his fingers faster and not really paying attention to the actual words Chan was speaking.

For about a minute it was quiet on Chan's end, and Minho was about to ask if Chan was alright. Chan, however, did finally speak up again.

_ “Minho.....are you...are you touching yourself?” _

Minho froze, eyes widening.

“No,” he lied, blurting it way too quickly.

_ “....you are, aren't you?” _

“I'm- I'm not,” Minho stammered, inwardly cursing at how unconvincing he sounded.

_ “You know, you could've told me you were horny, I would've gladly helped take care of it.” _

“It's fine, I can deal with it myself. Wait- I mean-”

_ “So you  _ **_are_ ** _ touching yourself.” _

Shit.

Minho couldn't deny it anymore even if he tried, so he just let out a small whine.

_ “That's…” _ oh god. Chan's tone had dropped to something much deeper, huskier, sexier.  _ “that's  _ **_really_ ** _ hot. Getting off to hearing me talk about my day? That's a bit naughty, isn't it?” _

“Not at first,” Minho admitted, still working his fingers in and out, “I really just missed you. But your voice sounds so nice, and then that selca reminded me of how good your hands are, and I just….”

_ “Got needy?”  _ Chan finished for him.

“Mhm…”

_ “You're really something else, baby. What are you doing exactly?” _

Minho let out a little whimper; he didn't really want to say, feeling too embarrassed that he'd done it in the first place- and that he couldn't be subtle enough to not get caught.

“I've...um….” he mumbled, body twitching when one of his fingers brushed against the edge of his prostate, “I've got one hand. And-and two fingers.”

_ “Got them where, kitten?” _

Fuck. Fuckfuckfuck. Of course Chan would use that pet name against him, he knew how weak Minho was for it.

“Please….it's embarrassing…” Minho whimpered, starting to feel overwhelmed with how turned on he was- the embarrassment he felt was completely outweighed by his arousal.

_ “Embarrassing? There's no need to be embarrassed, angel,”  _ Chan said, his voice reassuring,  _ “won't you please tell me?” _

Minho whimpered again. Chan was always so sweet, how could he possibly resist? 

“My hand's on my dick,” he answered, “and my fingers are- are in my ass. Wish they were yours.”

_ “That's a good kitten. You wish they were mine, hm? You like it more when I finger you?”  _ asked Chan.

“Yes, yes yes,” Minho hissed, “yours are longer, feels better when it's you touching me…”

_ “It feels better when you touch me too. God I really wish I was there, to take care of you. I bet you looked so pretty right now, all turned on and fingering yourself open for me. How fast are you moving them?” _

“Fast enough….I'm getting close.”

_ “Well then stop moving them,”  _ ordered Chan.

“But- but hyung- Channie please,” Minho whined, but halted the movement of his hand and fingers nonetheless. 

_ “It’s more fun when you stretch it out, make it last longer. Right, kitten?”  _ Chan said.

Minho moaned, “call me that again.”

_ “What, kitten? My pretty kitten?” _

Another moan spilled out of Minho’s mouth.

“Yes, your kitten,” he gasped.

Chan was practically purring, smirk evident in his voice,  _ “such a pretty baby kitten, so good for me, aren’t you, kitten?” _

“Yes, yes just for you. I’m your pretty kitten.”

_ “The prettiest. And not for anyone else, only me. Mine. I’m the only one allowed to see you like this, isn’t that right?” _

Minho was going to go insane. Kitten, praise, possessiveness? Chan was hitting every kink he knew of, leaving Minho an absolute mess with hardly any effort. He was just that weak when it came to his boyfriend. Hell, Minho had gotten horny in the first place just by hearing Chan’s  _ voice _ .

_ “Answer me, kitten, won’t you? You’re all mine, right?”  _ Chan continued.

“I’m all yours,” Minho answered, “only yours, Captain.”

He heard Chan let out a choked moan from the other end- his dick twitched at how hot it sounded.

_ “You always know how to get me riled up, don’t you kitten?” _ Chan growled,  _ “what I’d do to you if I was there…” _

“What would you do, Captain?” Minho asked, slowly moving his fingers again but keeping his other hand still, tightly squeezing the base of his cock so he wouldn’t come too quickly. 

_ “For starters, I’d kiss you all over, because you’re just too cute to not kiss. Then I’d eat you out nice and slow since I know how much you love my tongue,”  _ Chan said.

“Go on,” Minho gasped, pressing a third finger in and twisting them around. 

_ “You’re moving your fingers again, aren’t you? I don’t remember saying you could, but I'll let it slide this time,” _

“Sorry Captain, I couldn’t resist. Please tell me what else you would do….Minho wants to know…”

Chan let out another groan, and Minho smirked slightly to himself. 

If _ he _ was weak to kitten, then Chan was  _ super _ weak to Minho speaking in third person. It was, as Chan put it, ‘adorable out of the bedroom and adorably sexy in the bedroom’.

_ “You’re going to bring my demise...well, after I eat you out and get you squirming and begging for me, I’d flip you over so I can gaze into your eyes while I fuck you just the way you like it. I’d kiss you lots too, since I know you always enjoy kissing during sex. Does that sound good, kitten? Is that what you want?” _

“So so good,” Minho replied, panting, “I want that so badly Channie, want you to come inside me too.”

_ “Ffffuck,”  _ Chan cursed,  _ “shit, baby that’s- that’s the hottest thing I’ve ever heard come out of your mouth.” _

“Hotter than the time I begged you to fuck me in English?”

_ “....second hottest thing. I’m not gonna last much longer, how close are you kitten?” _

“I’m not sure, you told me to make it last longer, so I did.”

_ “Did you now? You really are a good kitten~ you don’t have to hold back anymore,”  _ Chan encouraged.

His voice, still in a low growl, sounded more breathy and strained now. Minho knew this meant that Chan was really close to orgasm.

“Can Minho speed up again?” Minho asked, and heard Chan moan really loudly.

Third person was super effective.

_ “You little vixen, I almost came from that.” _

Minho let out a breathy laugh, “that was the point, Minho wanted Channie to come.”

Another moan, and then,  _ “are you still at two fingers?” _

“No, I’m at three.”

_ “Good, you can pretend I’m there fucking you.” _

“I already have been,” Minho said, “you’ll fuck me for real when I get back, won’t you? I want it hard, and-and slow, and deep. Wanna do it bare, want you to finish inside and fill me up. I want it Channie, want you so much!”

_ “Oh god, oh fuck- Minho, baby, angel, kitten-”  _ whatever Chan was going to say was cut off by a loud and drawn out groan.

Minho sped up his pace more and more, his body starting to twitch and shake as he got closer and closer to the edge.

“I’m close, I’m so so close,” he gasped.

_ “Come for me, kitten,”  _ Chan encouraged, in that husky tone.

The hand that was on Minho’s dick flew up to cover his mouth, muffling the cry he let out as he hit his climax, cum shooting out all over his comforter.

His head was filled with post-orgasm brain fuzzies, that lingered for several minutes. Minho gently pulled out his fingers, and wiped them on the blanket (he’d have to wash it now anyway).

As he lay there, panting loudly from how intense it had all been, Chan spoke up again on the other end of the call.

_ “Well, that sure was something. How are you feeling, love?” _

“My arms and legs are really tingly,” Minho replied, giggling as he tried to wiggle his fingers.

Chan started giggling too,  _ “yeah, so are mine. I can’t believe we’ve never tried this before, it was super hot.” _

“It really was….although I definitely still prefer you over my own two hands.”

_ “If you didn’t that’d be a bit of an issue, wouldn’t it? No worries though, once you get back I’ll make sure we can spend time alone together.” _

“I hope that time is immediate, because I might just jump you as soon as I walk through the front door.”

Chan’s chuckles turned into a full laugh, and Minho smiled widely- he loved making Chan laugh.

_ “I’ll be sure to keep that in mind, my angel~ were you serious about what you said earlier?” _

Minho hummed thoughtfully, “I said a lot of things earlier. Could you be more specific, darling?”

_ “You know, when you said you wanted to do it bare and wanted me to finish inside. You said something along the lines of wanting me to fill you-” _

“Okok I get it shut up!” Minho cut him off, cheeks burning from how much he was blushing, “um, that was mostly rambling, but, uh, I do want that yeah.”

_ “You have no idea how much I wish I was there so I could do exactly that.” _

“Channie, if you’re gonna start talking dirty again, can you wait, like, ten more minutes?”

Chan let out another laugh,  _ “You’re adorable. I can’t wait to hear your pretty voice in person again, I miss you. This has been really nice. Like, the sex bit obviously, but even just talking now is really nice.” _

“It has been really nice. I knew you had an attractive voice, but I guess I’ve underestimated how much I truly liked it.”

_ “It’s definitely a nice ego boost~ guess I should talk about my day more often.” _

“I mean, I’m not going to stop you. Especially if you call me kitten again.”

_ “Hmmm has it been ten minutes yet?” _

“I could hear you winking, I hope you know that.”

  
  


They kept talking, and talking, and talking, until Minho was struggling to keep his eyes open. 

“I’m sleepy….” he mumbled, letting out a big yawn.

_ “Then sleep, baby,” _ Chan replied.

Minho pouted, “but I wanna keep talking to you.”

Chan chuckled,  _ “you’re coming back in what, two more days? You can last until then, go to sleep.” _

“Ok, but you gotta sleep too.”

_ “I can’t, I still have to-” _

“No excuses Channie! If I go to sleep, you should go to sleep too.”

_ “Alright, alright fine, I’ll head home after you hang up,” _ Chan said.

“Promise?”

_ “Promise. Now go sleep, okay? I love you so much.” _

Minho smiled, “I love you too. Goodnight, Chan.” 

_ “Goodnight, Minho.” _

Pressing the end button, Minho cut off the call. He glanced at the time stamp on the screen; they had talked for two hours and thirty-six minutes.

As his eyes drooped shut, he realized he still hadn’t cleaned off his comforter that he came onto earlier. Not having the energy to get up and take it to the laundry room, Minho just yanked it out from underneath him, bunched it up, and shoved it onto the floor.

After that was done, nothing was able to keep Minho from drifting into dreamland, imagining how bright Chan’s smile would be when he finally saw him in person again.

**Author's Note:**

> You know what to do, validate my thirsty ass and leave a kudos and comment!  
> find me on twitter: @goldenjung9497  
> nsfw account: @chancaptainkink


End file.
